A New Member of Uchiha's Family
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Sakura! berapa kali aku harus menyuruhmu berhati-hati?"/ "Aku bisa jalan sendiri Sasuke- kun,"/ "Kalian tahu kan kalau mamaku sebentar lagi akan melahirkan?"/ "Jadi punya adik itu—"/bad summary/ RnR please, thank you :)


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: **A New Member of Uchiha's Family

**A Scasuke, Sakura and Sarada Fanfic!**

**Genre: **Drama, Family

**Rate: **T

**Warning:** OOC, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), Monoton, membosankan, ide pasaran, dan rekan-rekan mereka yang lain.

**Summary:** "Sakura! berapa kali aku harus menyuruhmu berhati-hati?"/ "Aku bisa jalan sendiri Sasuke-_kun_,"/ "Kalian tahu kan kalau mamaku sebentar lagi akan melahirkan?"/ "Jadi punya adik itu—"

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_!" Seru seorang anak perempuan sambil melepas sepatunya. Tak segera mendapat jawaban, mata _onyx-_nya menyapu sekitar ruangan dan ia melihat secarik memo yang terletak dimeja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Anak perempuan itu segera berjalan menghampiri memo tersebut dan membacanya.

"_Sarada-chan, kalau kau membaca memo ini berarti kau sudah pulang kan? Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini? Maaf ketika kau pulang mama dan papa tidak ada dirumah. Mama dan papa pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan adikmu ini. Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini ia selalu menendang-nendang perut mama, mungkin karena ia tak sabar untuk bertemu keluarga barunya, hehehe. Oh iya, kalau kau lapar mama sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Dan kau tidak perlu menyusul mama dan papa, pemeriksaannya hanya sebentar saja."_

Uchiha Sarada menghela nafas begitu ia selesai membaca memo yang dititipkan orang tuanya. "Apa yang dinamakan memo itu selalu sepanjang ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sambil membuang memo itu kedalam bak sampah, ia masuk kerumahnya. Tepatnya menuju dapur, melihat makanan apa yang dimasak ibunya untuk makan siang ini. "Sup tomat?" Ia mengerutkan kening. Sedetik kemudian, ia memutar matanya. "Ya sudahlah," Dan ia pun duduk. "_Itadakimasu_," Ucapnya. Dan baru saja ia hendak menyuap sup itu ke mulutnya...

"_Tadaima_!"

Seruan dari depan membuat Sarada bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan keluar. Tak ingat kalau ia baru saja akan menyuapkan sesendok sup tomat kemulutnya.

"_Okaerinasai_," Jawabnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang wanita bersurai yang berwarna layaknya kelopak bunga sakura sebahu dengan perut yang membuncit dan seorang pria bersurai hitam yang kini tengah menuntun sang wanita.

"Sarada-_chan_, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melepas sepatunya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan tangan si pria yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Sakura! berapa kali aku harus menyuruhmu berhati-hati?" Bukannya melepaskan tangannya, pria itu justru mengeratkan tangannya. Membuat keduanya hampir terjatuh.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku hanya ingin menghampiri Sarada-_chan_ saja," Uchiha Sakura menoleh kearah suaminya.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. Dengan pelan, ia melepaskan tangannya. "Jangan berlari," Pesannya. Kemudian pria itu melepas sepatunya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

Sarada mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Boruto melakukan hal bodoh lagi," Jawab Sarada. "Shikadai bertingkah sok pintar lagi, dan seperti biasa, Inojin menasihati Chouchou karena terlalu banyak makan," Lanjutnya.

"A-ah, begitukah?" Tanya Sakura sedikit heran mendengar jawaban Sarada yang terkesan blak-blakkan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan bayinya?" Tanya Sarada sambil memandang perut ibunya.

"Ah, Shizune-_san_ bilang adikmu baik-baik saja," Sakura mengelus perutnya. "Dan Shizune-_san_ memperkirakan kalau ia akan lahir bulan depan," Ucap Sakura senang. "Mama jadi tidak sabar."

"Tidak sabar?" Tanya Sarada.

"Ya, karena sebentar lagi rumah ini penghuninya akan bertambah satu orang lagi," Jawab Sakura. "Pasti akan semakin ramai,"

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biarkan Sarada menghabiskan makanannya," Seruan seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Kau belum makan sup tomatmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sarada menggeleng. "Belum. Aku baru akan memakannya."

"Begitukah?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia mengelus rambut hitam Sarada. "Kalau begitu, makanlah dulu. Setelah itu istirahat," Sakura berdiri.

"_Ne_ mama," Panggil Sarada.

"Hm?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang Sarada yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"Apa punya adik itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Sarada.

Sakura diam sejenak. Kemudian terkekeh. "Ten— Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura tak melanjutkan jawabannya begitu ia melihat Sasuke tengah menghampirinya.

"Kau harus beristirahat," Sasuke kembali menuntun Sakura berjalan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Sasuke-_kun_," Protes Sakura.

"Kau tidak lihat perutmu sudah semakin besar, hm?" Tanya Sasuke, ia masih menuntun Sakura berjalan. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Sarada yang masih berdiri mematung. "Habiskan sup tomatmu," Suruhnya.

Sarada mengangguk. "Baik papa," Kemudian ia berjalan mendahului ayah dan ibunya. "Aku akan bertanya pada Boruto saja besok," Gumam Sarada sambil duduk dan ia pun melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sarada berjalan menuju meja seorang anak lelaki bersurai pirang dengan cepat begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia tak mempedulikan Aburame Shino, sang guru yang masih belum meninggalkan kelas dikarenakan harus membereskan buku yang memenuhi mejanya.

"Boruto!" Panggil Sarada sambil menggebrak pelan meja anak lelaki itu. Membuat sang anak yang hendak meninggalkan meja, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sarada-_chan_? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil memasang cengirannya. Membuat wajahnya persis terlihat seperti sang ayah.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar," Jawab Sarada sambil duduk disebelah Uzumaki Boruto.

"Bicara?" Boruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oi Boruto, jadi keluar tidak?" Terdengar seruan dari seorang anak lelaki berambut mirip nanas. Ia memandang bosan kearah Boruto dan Sarada.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan Sarada-_chan_ dulu," Jawab Boruto. Membuat anak lelaki berambut nanas itu memutar kedua matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba saja, seorang anak lelaki dengan kulit pucat sudah duduk disebelah Sarada. Membuat anak perempuan itu kaget luar biasa.

"Inojin, kau mengagetkanku," Sarada mengelus dadanya.

"Ah, Maaf Sarada," Yamanaka Inojin tersenyum. Kemudian menoleh ke arah anak lelaki dengan rambut nanas yang masih menatap Boruto dan Sarada dengan tatapan bosan. "Shikadai kemarilah!" Serunya.

"Ada apa?" Nara Shikadai menghampiri ketiganya.

"Duduklah, kita akan mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya," Inojin menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum ke arah Boruto dan Sarada.

"Ap-apa-apaan kau Inojin? Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja sana," Usir Boruto.

"Heee, lihat, Boruto mengusir kita," Akimichi Chouchou entah bagaimana sudah berdiri disebelah Shikadai.

"Mungkinkah Sarada dan Boruto akan menyatakan perasaan mereka?" Tanya Inojin.

"_Mendokusei_," Gumam Shikadai. Ia menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita beri waktu untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin saja keduanya ingin membicarakan hal yang pribadi," Shikadai berbalik.

"Tak apa, kalian boleh ikut mendengarkan," Ucapan Sarada membuat Shikadai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjauh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chouchou.

"Hn," Sarada mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Boruto.

Sarada menghela nafas. "Begini," Jeda sejenak. "Kalian tahu kan kalau mamaku sebentar lagi akan melahirkan?" Tanya Sarada.

Keempat anak itu mengangguk.

"Ibuku juga bilang ia yang akan menangani persalinan bibi Sakura," Tambah Inojin.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," Sarada menatap keempat rekannya. "Apakah punya adik itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Sarada.

"Adik ya? Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau dia perempuan," Jawab Chouchou.

"Entahlah," Shikadai mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai adik," Inojin lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Karena bermain sendiri itu tidak—"

"Sama sekali tidak enak!" Boruto tiba-tiba saja memotong ucapan Inojin.

"Kenapa? Kurasa Hima-_chan_ itu adalah sosok adik yang meyenangkan," Tanya Chouchou.

Boruto menghela nafas. "Himawari itu suka sekali mencari perhatian Ibudan ayah," Boruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sarada. Bayangan-bayangan aneh pun mulai bermunculan dikepalanya.

Boruto mengangguk. "Apapun yang kau punya, kau harus berbagi dengan adikmu."

Sarada meneguk salivanya. "Se-sepertinya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali," Tanggapnya.

"Tentu saja! Perhatian ayah ibumu akan tertuju pada adikmu. Dan kau, hanya akan sebagai pelengkap saja," Jelas Boruto. "Kau akan disuruh menjaga adikmu setiap hari, lalu jika adikmu menangis pasti kau yang akan disalahkan, juga—"

"Lihat, kau malah membuat Sarada ketakutan," Chouchou memotong ucapan Boruto.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Protes Boruto.

"_Mendokusei_," Shikadai menghela nafas.

"_N_e Sarada, punya adik tidak seburuk yang Boruto katakan," Inojin menepuk pundak Sarada. Berusaha menenangkan Sarada.

"K-kalau begitu aku akan kembali ketempat dudukku," Sarada berdiri, kemudian menggeser kaki Inojin. Dan pergi meninggalkan keempat anak itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Chouchou.

"Sarada sepertinya mengalami tekanan yang berat setelah mendengar ceritamu Boruto," Inojin menoleh ke arah Sarada yang berjalan menuju mejanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ini semua salahmu," Tuduh Chouchou.

"He? Salahku?" Boruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Lanjutnya berusaha protes.

"Sudah, kita tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Boruto," Shikadai berusaha menengahi. "Boruto hanya mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan," Ia menghela nafas. "Sisanya kita serahkan pada Sarada. Terima tak terima toh akhirnya ia akan mempunyai adik juga," Shikadai berjalan menjauhi ketiganya. "Ada yang mau ikut keluar?"

"Aku!" Seru ketiganya sambil mengekor Shikadai.

.

.

.

"_Gochisousama_," Ucap Sarada sambil menaruh sumpit diatas mangkuknya. Kemudian ia membawa mangkuk itu menuju wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Sarada-_chan_, bisakah kau mencucikan mangkuk mama dan papa sekalian?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya yang makin membuncit.

"Kenapa harus aku? Biasanya mama yang mencuci mangkuk mama sendiri dan mangkuk papa," Tanya Sarada sambil menuangkan sabun cuci piring ke _spons_ cuci piring.

"Mamamu itu sedang mengandung adikmu. Wajar kalau mamamu mudah lelah," Sahut Sasuke sambil menaruh sumpit diatas mangkuknya.

"Bayinya kan baru lahir dua minggu lagi," Sarada mengusap _spons_ itu ke mangkuknya. "Itu masih empat belas hari lagi," Lanjutnya.

"Sarada, mamamu hanya meminta tolong untuk mencucikan mangkuk saja," Sasuke menarik mangkuk Sakura kedepannya. "Akan kusuapi kau," Sasuke mengambil sumpit dari tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku bisa makan sendiri," Sakura berusaha meraih sumpit dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat lelah," Sasuke menyumpit sebuah sayur dari makanan itu.

"Menyumpit makanan tidak akan membuatku lelah Sasuke-_kun_," Sarada bisa mendengar ibunya mendengus. "Sebelum ini kau selalu membiarkanku menyumpit makananku sendiri."

"Anak kita akan lahir dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah sebelum persalinan," Sasuke meniup pelan sayur yang ia sumpit.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Buka mulutmu," Potong Sasuke.

Sarada melirik dari balik bahunya. Ia bisa melihat ibunya diam sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sarada hapal, itu adalah cara ibunya merajuk. Namun perempuan sepuluh tahun itu yakin, ibunya akan membuka mulut sebentar lagi.

Dan dugaan Sarada tepat, ibunya akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ayahnya menyuapkan sayur itu kemulut ibunya. Membuat gadis itu menghela nafas. Ada perasaan iri yang menyinggahinya. _Apa sewaktu mama mengandungku papa juga bertindak seperti itu? Apa papa dan mama juga sesenang itu waktu mengandungku? _Beberapa pertanyaan semacam itu menyinggahi benaknya. Dan kata-kata Boruto beberapa minggu lalu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pening.

"Kenapa papa begitu senang ketika mengetahui mama mengandung lagi?" Pertanyaan Sarada membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kudengar, papa sampai menolak misi penting yang ditawarkan Hokage-_sama_ gara-gara papa mengetahui bayi didalam kandungan mama itu laki-laki," Lanjut Sarada tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"S-Sarada-_chan_, ini tidak seperti yang—"

"Apa seorang anak lelaki begitu penting bagi keluarga ini?" Tanya Sarada lagi. "Aku sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk meneruskan _clan_ ini."

"Jaga bicaramu Sarada," Tegur Sasuke masih mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Kalau mama dan papa menginginkan anak lelaki, kenapa dulu membiarkanku lahir?" Tanya Sarada. "Kalau perlu sekalian saja—"

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri. "Jaga bicaramu Uchiha Sarada!" Potong Sasuke dengan suara yang meninggi, membuat suaranya menggema didapur kediaman keluarga itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ tenanglah," Sakura berdiri, mengelus punggung suaminya.

"Yang kukatakan benarkan?" Sarada berbalik. "Dan ketika bayi itu lahir, aku hanya akan jadi pelengkap saja. Kalian pasti akan lebih menyayangi bayi itu daripada aku!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar. Bahunya menegang, dan matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu!" Sasuke menatap Sarada dingin. "Aku yakin tidak pernah mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu."

"Kalian— Argh!" Sarada pun berlari meninggalkan dapur. Dan suara berdebam terdengar dari atas, yang Sasuke dan Sakura yakini, itu berasal dari kamar Sarada.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tenanglah," Sakura menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Apa yang Sarada pikirkan?" Tanyanya pada Sakura. "Aku bahkan tidak sampai berfikir sejauh itu."

Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke. "Mungkin Sarada-_chan_ takut kau tidak menyayanginya lagi," Ia berganti mengelus wajah Sasuke. "Kau tahu kan kalau Sarada itu sangat menyayangimu."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya ia berbicara seperti itu."

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Tapi ia kan baru sepuluh tahun. Wajar kalau ia merasa sulit untuk menerima kehadiran keluarga baru," Sakura mengangkat tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. "Aku ke kamar Sarada-_chan_ dan akan berbicara dengannya," Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke singkat, dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Biar kuantar," Sasuke ikut berdiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menatap Sasuke, berusaha menjelaskan kalau ia bisa menaiki tangga sendiri.

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku hanya akan pergi ke kamar Sarada-_chan_ saja," Potong Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Berhati-hatilah. Naik tangganya pelan-pelan saja, jangan berlari dan—"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," Sakura kembali memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sarada," Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mencium bibir Sakura singkat.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat," Ia berbalik dan menaiki tangga.

Sasuke diam. Ia hanya memperhatikan langkah Sakura yang menaiki tangga. Namun matanya sukses membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah kejadian yang terjadi diluar dugaannya. Sakura secara tidak sengaja, salah menginjak anak tangga dan terpeleset.

"Sakura!" Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._ sepertinya anak kita... ingin keluar..." Rintih Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya. Darah segar sudah mengalir dipaha wanita itu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit.

"Sasuke-_kun_... ini... sakit sekali..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sakura mengalami sakit seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, sakitnya membuatnya serasa hampir mati.

"Bertahanlah! Kita akan segera sampai," Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura singkat. Dan langsung saja, Sasuke meloncat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Dipikirannya, cara ini adalah cara tercepat membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Pria ini sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara apalagi yang bisa membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit dengan cepat. Kejadian yang sama persis saat ia membawa Sakura saat melahirkan anak pertamanya, Uchiha Sarada.

.

.

.

"Sarada! Sarada! Buka pintunya!"

Seruan dari arah pintu kamarnya membuat Sarada mau tak mau membuka matanya. "Aku ketiduran," Gumamnya sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Sarada, buka pintunya!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sarada dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ini aku Inojin. Tolong buka pintunya cepat!"

Dengan enggan, Sarada berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau—"

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi," Potong Inojin. Ia langsung saja menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sarada dan menarik anak itu keluar.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sarada sambil menyentak tangannya, berusaha melepas genggaman Inojin.

Inojin menghela nafas. "Ibumu melahirkan. Dan ayahmu menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu," Inojin masih berusaha menarik tangan Sarada.

Sarada tercengang sesaat. "Bukankah bayinya baru akan lahir dua minggu lagi?"

"Argh!" Inojin menggeram. "Akan kujelaskan nanti dirumah sakit."

Sarada mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi bingung masih kentara diwajahnya. Dan belum sempat ia akan bertanya lagi, Inojin sudah menariknya keluar.

.

.

.

Dua orang anak berlainan gender itu melewati lorong rumah sakit sambil berlari. Sang anak lelaki berlari duluan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan si anak perempuan. Ekspresi khawatir terlihat kentara dari wajah sang anak lelaki. Sedangkan si anak perempuan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang berlebihan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya, namun satu hal yang pasti. Keduanya mempunyai niat yang sama. Yaitu menemui seorang wanita yang kini tengah berjuang diruang bersalin. Ya, menemui siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sakura. Ibu dari Uchiha Sarada.

"Sarada-_chan_, akhirnya kau datang juga," Terlihat Uzumaki Boruto berlari kecil mendatagi keduanya.

"Ah, Selamat malam Hokage-_sama_," Inojin membungkukkan badannya. "Hinata-_sama_, Himawari-_chan_, selamat malam," Lanjutnya, dengan nafas terengah.

Dan sapaan Inojin hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang hokage juga istrinya. Sementara Uzumaki Himawari, adik dari Boruto bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa benar mamaku berada didalam?" Tanya Sarada.

Salah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang mengangguk. "Ayahmu juga berada didalam," Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku masuk Hokage-_sama_," Sarada menyentak tangan Inojin dan berjalan menuju pintu bersalin.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu diluar saja," Sai, yang merupakan ayah Inojin mencegah Sarada masuk.

"Tapi Paman, mamaku sedang didalam."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Ibuku yang menangani persalinan ibumu. Jadi kau tenang saja," Inojin berusaha menenangkan Sarada.

"Tapi—"

"Percayakan ini pada Bibi Ino. Aku yakin, ia bisa menangani ibumu dengan baik," Boruto menepuk pundak Sarada.

Sarada diam. Namun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ah ya, aku minta maaf atas perkataanku beberapa minggu lalu," Boruto mengusap tengkuknya.

Sarada mengerutkan kening. "Perkataan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Saat kau bertanya apakah punya adik itu menyenangkan," Jawab Boruto. "Maksudku... Ketika kita punya adik terkadang ada senangnya juga. Tidak semuanya menyedihkan," Boruto terkekeh. "Himawari juga terkadang menemaniku bermain, dan kami juga saling mengingatkan satu sama lain," Lanjutnya.

"Jadi punya adik itu—"

"Apa Sarada-_chan_ sudah ada disini?" Pertanyaan Ino yang baru saja keluar dari ruang persalinan membuat kata-kata Sarada terhenti.

"Bibi, apa mama baik-baik saja?" Sarada langsung saja menghampiri Ino yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Mamamu baik-baik saja, dan adikmu lahir dengan selamat," Ino berjongkok, ia tersenyum ke arah Sarada.

"Bolehkah aku melihat keadaan mama?"

Ino mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan membuka pintu ruang bersalin. "Masuklah," Suruhnya. Dan setelah Sarada masuk, Ino menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya. "Haaah, lain kali ia harus membalasnya," Ucap Ino.

"Apakah persalinannya begitu sulit?" Tanya Sai sambil menghampiri Ino.

Ino menghela nafas."Kau pasti tak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan," Ia menjeda kalimatnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ sungguh-sungguh membuang predikat Uchihanya saat berada didalam," Ino kembali menghela nafas. "Bahkan Sakura yang melahirkan saja tidak sampai seribut itu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sai.

Ino mengangguk,"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ seperti itu."

"Ini adalah kedua kalinya bagiku dan Hinata," Ino menoleh ke arah sang Hokage yang tengah merangkul istrinya.

Ino tertawa. "Kau pasti bercanda. Aku sudah mengenal Sasuke-_kun_ lama sekali. Dan sepanjang hidupku, ini baru pertama kali aku melihatnya seperti itu."

"Berarti kau telah melewatkan satu momen penting," Naruto terkekeh.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Teme_ juga seperti itu sewaktu Sakura-_chan_ melahirkan Sarada-_chan_," Naruto memegangi dagunya. Berusaha mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. "Kurasa lebih parah sewaktu Sakura-_chan_ melahirkanSarada-_chan_."

Dan perkataan Naruto, sukses membuat Ino mendecak sebal. "Sial! Kenapa aku melewatkan momen langka yang satu itu?!"

.

.

.

"Mama," Panggil Sarada begitu ia membuka pintu ruang bersalin.

"Ah, Sarada-_chan_ masuklah,"

Terdengar suara Sakura didalam. Dan dengan cepat, Sarada masuk kedalam. Menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terbaring disebuah ranjang. Dan tak lupa, ada Sasuke yang berdiri disebelah Sakura.

"Lihatlah Sarada-_chan_, adikmu sudah lahir. Ucapkan halo pada adikmu," Suruh Sakura sambil memandangi seorang bayi yang kini tengah berada didekapannya.

Sarada hanya diam disebelah Sasuke. Secara bergantian memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura yang menyadari Sarada terdiam pun buka suara. "Kau masih marah perihal yang tadi?"

Sarada masih terdiam.

"Hei Sarada-_chan_, mau mama beri tahu rahasia kecil?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rahasia?" Sarada, sadar atau tidak mulai terpancing dengan omongan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke-_kun_, bisa menjauh sebentar? Ini obrolan antar perempuan," Sakura terkekeh.

Sasuke mendegus. Namun, ia menuruti apa yang Sakura katakan. Ia pun menjauh beberapa langkah dari ranjang Sakura.

"_Ne_ Sarada-_chan_, apa kau tahu bagaimana reaksi papamu begitu mengetahui anak pertamanya adalah perempuan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sarada menggeleng. "Mungkin papa menampakkan ekspresi murung," Ucapnya asal.

Sakura terkekeh. "Kau salah besar," Ia menjawil hidung Sarada. "Begitu mengetahui anak pertamanya perempuan, papamu senangnya luar biasa. Bahkan ia sampai meneteskan air matanya."

Sarada membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Papamu selalu melarang setiap orang yang ingin menggendongmu. Dan ia hanya akan melepasmu ketika kau memerlukan ASI," Sakura kembali terkekeh.

"Benarkah papa seperti itu saat aku lahir?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Dan papamu juga minta maaf atas kejadian tadi," Sakura mengelus puncak kepala Sarada. "Ia tidak bermaksud memarahimu."

"Lalu bagaimana soal misi yang diberikan Hokage-_sama_? Apa papa memang menolaknya?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, papamu yang mengajukan diri untuk mengikuti misi itu. Tapi Hokage melarangnya," Ia menghela nafas. "Alasan Hokage melarang papamu mengikuti misi adalah untuk menjaga mama."

Sarada menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau juga minta maaf dengan papamu," Suruh Sakura.

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah," Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Papa, maafkan aku."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sarada. "Tentu," kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang mengerling jahil ke arahnya. Dan ia pun tersadar. "Mama bilang apa saja padamu?"

Sarada melepas pelukannya. "Rahasia," Ucapnya sambil mengedip ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke mendegus menahan tawa. Kemudian dengan sigap, ia menggendong anak sulungnya itu. "Mau lihat adikmu?" Tanyanya.

Sarada mengangguk.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dan Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Apa dia benar-benar adikku?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Bagiku dia seperti papa berukuran mini," Jawaban Sarada membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Lihat, rambutnya yang mirip seperti pantat ayam itu, juga mata _onyx_-nya dan warna rambutnya juga hitam. Sama sepertimu," Sarada memandangi wajah adik dan ayahnya bergantian.

"Lihat? Sarada-_chan_ juga berpendapat yang sama sepertiku," Sakura mencium pipi anak lelakinya. "Kenapa kedua anakku tidak ada yang mirip sepertiku?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. "Padahal aku yang bersusah payah mengandung dan melahirkannya," Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Harusnya kau senang," Sahut Sasuke asal, dan sukses membuat kening istrinya berkerut. "Karena bila sewaktu-waktu kau merindukanku, ada mereka yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu padaku," Dan pria itu tertawa.

"Sejak kapan papa bisa menggombal seperti itu?" Tanya Sarada.

"Sejak papa memiliki kalian semua," Jawab Sasuke. Dan mereka semua tertawa, bahkan sikecil didekapan Sakura pun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Seakan ia merasa senang karena telah lahir ditengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Ah, keluarga yang bahagia bukan?

.

.

.

**End**

N/A: Halo Hula! Aku balik lagi, setelah sekian lama nggak publish! Ehehehe. Oh iya, Aku sadar kalau ini sudah terlambat, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih sama Masashi-_sensei_ yang sudah membuat SasuSaku menjadi Couple Canon :) Buat NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaIno-nya juga. Ehehe. Dan untuk ff ini entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ngebayangin kalau keluarga ini makin lengkap kalau SasuSaku punya anak laki-laki, apalagi yang ketampanannya mirip sama Saskey *lirik-lirik Sasuke* nyahaha~ untuk kesekian kalinya aku juga minta maaf kalau ff ini masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers semua :) Review? Saran? Kritik? Boleh, asal jangan pedas-pedas ya. Hihi. Maaf kebanyakan ngomong, mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat. Jaaa! _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_! *Ojigi*


End file.
